A Muse's Gift
by medaea
Summary: AU Bulma/Vegeta definitely not the usual Bulma becomes Vegeta's space slave story. Please check it out.
1. Prologue

****

A MUSE'S GIFT

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. Don't sue me.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a story I wrote for a fanfic contest at Adimra's DBZ site awhile ago. I'm sorry to anyone who has been waiting for me to update my other stories. It's just that right now my life is unbelievably stressful because I've started my final year. I can't guarantee updates for ages probably. I just have too much to do.

****

PROLOGUE

The arena was packed with men and women, children and the servants of those who would allow them to attend. Light shone down from a sphere suspended high above. The raised stage was empty, yet to be filled by the actors who fill the audience with laughter and tears, groans and sighs. The murmurs and whispers from the crowd provided a back ground noise until the stage-caller strode out from behind the curtains to address the attending people and begin the play.

He stood still before their attention for a moment only, allowing the tension and excitement to build to higher peaks, before he began.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today you are privileged beyond all others, be they Kings, Queens, Emperors or even the mightiest of warriors. Today you are all equal and today you are equal to the gods. Today you are honoured beyond the champions of this great city. Today you are as lucky as those blessed by the great God Ritea, from whom all receive fortunes and wealth."

Here he paused, waiting. The crowd waited with him, not knowing what they waiting for. Where before they whispered and thrilled amongst themselves, now they stood silent and still. None would move, such was the spell the stage-caller had cast over them with his eloquent speaking. 

And when the stage-caller raised his head and looked towards the sky, the people followed suit and raised their eyes to the heavens. And, once all heads were turned upwards facing the sky from whence the gods gave and took away life, the clouds gathered and a gentle rain fell onto the crowd's shoulders.

The stage-caller raised his arms heavenward.

"A blessing from the Gods," The crowds whispered to each other and rejoiced in their hearts, for they would soon be seeing the worlds most renowned play, which would only be shown if the Gods showed their approval. The light rain falling from above was a sign from those heavenly creatures, and as it touched the ground, each individual drop sent up a mist of different colours and scents. To each person it was their most favoured shade and the scent each breathed in was from their most favoured memory. It enshrouded each person for a moment only before whisping away back to the Gods and their heavenly home. 

The stage-caller smiled down on them all benevolently, glad to his heart that the gathered would know the story and treasure the memory of this event to the depths of their being. And feeling so, he continued.

"Good people, this great play you have come to witness shall soon begin. I will not remain much longer in procrastination. There are few things left for me to say. Only hear me now. This play is no legend or fanciful myth, it is beyond those spritely dreams which visit sleeping souls in the night. This play is no made up story. This play is beyond any story any being on this earth could imagine. This play is no Godly memory from years before whose people are nothing but dust and ashes, people from many years ago."

The stage-caller lowered his voice and the audience of mortals leaned in closer, not wishing to miss a word.

"This play is a true event. The characters are people who have lived while you all have lived, have loved while you all have loved and have felt the touch of ghostly death, the realm of those who have breathed their last, just as you good people gathered here in this twilight have felt that cold shiver of the unknown beyond. This is a re-telling of events which have occurred not too long ago. Feel proud you should be privy to such a thing as the Gods do not always allow it."

The crowds smiled gently to themselves, be they the most hardened brawny soldiers, the most sensitive and passionate of writers and dreamers or the most uncaring digger of unfriendly graves. Each was proud to their core to be witness to what would soon be seen.

"I will dally no longer, putting emotions into words, the good people waiting to begin on this hallowed stage can do that too much better than I. It is time to begin this great play, this great story of tragedy and comedy, deceit and betrayal, romance and love. It is time to begin "The Prince And The Showgirl."

The crowd cheered louder than any great army could, louder than any war-cry ever heard. Only the Gods could have raised a greater noise. The stage-caller bowed low and walked off the stage as the lights shining down from candles dimmed and only the light shining from the quiet pale moon and the small brilliant stars lit the planes of each waiting face.

The audience quietened and waited to be witness to the greatest story ever told.


	2. Act I

****

A MUSE'S GIFT

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. Don't sue me.

****

ACT 1

One small light began twinkle gently deep on the stage. It was a candle, lit by nothing but the cool might air. The audience gasped as one, thrilled by the magic present.

A slender figure crept along the boards which made up the stage. Covered in a blanket of blackness, the crowd could not discern what sex or even at all what the figure looked like. Stealthily, the shadow person lingered just outside the flickering circle of candlelight, preventing any insight to their existence.

The audience peered into the darkness, trying to uncover the mystery person's appearance, their curiosity growing every second a thousand times.

They waited no longer however, when the figure stepped beyond the edges of the pale yellow circle of light to reach the candle and raise it with their hands to illuminate their face.

The people gathered feasted their eyes on the strangest looking woman they had ever seen.

"Gods," whispered one woman to another. "She's odd-looking. Who ever heard of a woman who had blue hair?"

************

As she crept around the candle, Bulma tried to guess how long it would be before her parents came home. "Not long enough," she whispered to herself. She held the candle up, calculating in her head how far the wick had burned down. This was the only way she knew to tell lengths of time. It was easy enough to make equal candles and Bulma had long ago learned how to judge how much time had passed by how far the candle had burned down, telling time in quarter, half, three-quart and full-wicks.

"It's already gone a half-wick and I haven't even managed to conceive of a way to climb down from this godforsaken tower," Bulma ground her teeth in annoyance. As punishment for a trick played on a friend of hers, she had been locked in their castle's highest tower on the night of the year's biggest party.

"I will not miss Chichi's party. I have my dress ready and brushed to wear downstairs in my room. All I need to do is be down there!" Bulma cried out in frustration. She closed her eyes in an effort to calm herself down. "Come on Bulma, think!"

She walked over to the window and looked down. Below were the grounds of her parents estate, liberally dotted with trees and woods and water holes. "Ooooooh," she murmured before pulling away. Not one to admit fear of anything, even heights, Bulma stepped back for only a moment and then leaned over again. Curtailing her nausea, she searched for anything that would help her down. 

Nothing.

There were no footholds or grips for her to climb down, although Bulma was torn between anger that she couldn't escape that way and relief that she wouldn't have to try. Even she was a bit weary of scaling extremely high walls in skirts.

"I also don't fancy giving the entire world a flash of my undergarments," she laughed quietly. "Though it wouldn't be the first time." Looking back to the candle, she swore under her breath. She was running out of time and soon her parents would be home. If her parents were to arrive home from their dinner with friends, there was no hope that Bulma would be able to go the party. They had taken all the servants from the castle and sent them home in fear, and resignation, that Bulma would be able to entice them to let her out from her stone cage. This was their last resort as punishment and were finally taking extreme measures.

"But it's Chichi's birthday. I can't miss it!" She had yelled in protest, upon hearing of her punishment. "Do you even realise how many good-looking harming men are going to be there!?" Her parents had shaken their heads in disapproval before her mother spoke. "Bulma, we do this for your own good. You are far too wild and while anyone appreciates liveliness and humour in a person, you are taking events too far. That horrible joke on Yamcha was not funny, dear one." She had to look away to prevent herself from laughing at Bulma's face of humour and mirth at her friend's misfortune. "But it was! It's just that no one got it," she trailed off. Her parents just nodded to the two servants waiting nearby, and the servants had 'escorted' Bulma to the tower she now resided in.

"Escorted my arse. Those bastards dragged me up those stairs and I shall show them the bruises tomorrow to prove it," Bulma decided indignantly. "Now to escape from my lofty chains and get to that party!"

She spent another quart-wick looking for a way down before hearing the 'helloooo' from outside. "Whoever could that be?" Bulma wondered in delight as she skipped to the window. Whoever it was would now help her to escape and find a way to the damn party. Bulma prepared herself to be as charming as the morning dew, as a few people knew she could be when she chose to. 

Peering out the window and to the ground below, she started when she realised who it was. "Oh, hello, Yamcha," She said loudly but hesitantly, not sure whether he was here for revenge. "Uh, how are you?"

The normally black-haired handsome man smiled sweetly back up at her. "Oh I have been better. Despite what you seem to think, I liked the colour of my hair!" He finished angrily as he shook the bright purple locks of his thick hair, the result of Bulma's latest joke and an altercation with the right mix of herbs. "However, I think I'm better off than you at the moment. Only a little while till your parents are home and you still haven't found a way down from your stone tower. Oh well. I'm off to Chichi's party," he added with a cheeky smile. "I'll come back tomorrow and tell you about it."

He turned to walk off but turned back at the sound of Bulma's voice. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, Yamcha. I promise to fix your hair if you will only let me out of this damned room and take me quickly to the party before my parents arrive home," she begged to him imploringly.

Yamcha hestitated maddeningly in his answer, "We have this game many times before, the result always being that I am the treacherous villain taking you away. Excepting your parents, all the members of this town wish you to remain seen as a poor lost heroine who falls into my devious trap. Well, not this time, you impudent monkey," He cried with determination. "This time it is you who is the villain and I am the.."

Quick as a snap, Bulma yelled cheekily, "And you are the heroine? Yamcha, I always knew you had a hankering for woman's clothing, though I never expected you to be so forthright about it." She laughed heartily as her good friend puffed in indignation and strove to make amends, "I laughed at your expense and I now regret it for you deserve no such accusation. Indeed, there is no man more brave and strong as you, my good prince." She smiled down at him, and Yamcha, unable to remain angry for longer smiled back.

He answered finally just as he had planned. "I'll have you out of that room before the moon rises another notch, if," he added quickly, "if you will fix my hair tonight, you damnable wench! For being the best friend a person could hope for, you have repaid me with hair that looks like one of your mother's flowers!"

Bulma smothered a giggle before answering, "Fine, good sir, that is fine for me. Rescue me, you brave prince, only you will receive no kiss in return. Instead, you will receive your dignity, which I stole from you and now am I much ashamed for it. Rescue me quickly, allow me time to retrieve my clothes and we shall prepare together at your abode for the party which awaits us tonight."

Yamcha, much pleased by this pretty speech, ran like the wind up the stairs and quickly lifted the bolts that prevented Bulma from leaving. The door, once pushed open, was rushed past by a young woman with blue hair and bright blue eyes to match. She leapt onto Yamcha and enveloped him in a hug.

"Dearest friend, I apologise a thousand times for the deceitful trick which I played on you and I shall soon make amends. Come, to my rooms where my clothes reside, then on to immortality, for that is what we shall find in the joy and high spirits of our planned party of tonight." Bulma pulled Yamcha by the hand and led him down the many stairs where from her rooms she took her clothes. 

They left together, with Bulma pausing only at the door for a second in apology to her parents, "I wish I could be the daughter who would behave for you, but I cannot be that way." Leaping out with Yamcha, skipping into the night, she said to herself,

"I am destined for greater things."

************

The stage caller paused for a moment from his narration, looking over the crowds. The stage went black again as the lights dimmed. 

"And now we leave our mischievous young heroine to join another journeying soul." A cold wind blew through the crowd, leaving them shivering and afraid in the tempestuous atmosphere of the cool early night.

On stage, a silhouette appeared on stage, though this time it was quickly followed by another. The crowds waited with bated breath to see where the story would lead them.

************

Kicking the ground ungratefully, the tall man lagged behind his friend. He leant over to pull up a flower and stare into its depths as though he was trying to read its secrets. The scenery was beautiful and tranquil, there were birds chirping prettily and enticingly to human ears. The deep forest was in its full spring bloom and was so charmingly innocent yet seductive that the young man was having trouble walking in a straight line. He knew soon he would have his story, his muse would help him. It was so close, he had only to reach it and snatch it out of fate's grasp….

"KAKARROT!" 

The young man jumped out of his daze to face his shorter companion. "Yeah, Vegeta?"

"Would you stop staring idiotically into the foliage and hurry up?! I want to be out of here by dawn!" Vegeta yelled at him, frustrated by their slow progress through the strange woods. "And your wonderful idea of supporting us with your mad scribblings is working wonders too, isn't it?" He asked sarcastically.

His companion replied with a scratch of his head and a cheesy grin. And then, "The muse was with me, Vegeta, I felt her warm touch. I was so close to my story….."

"Ha. More likely you were daydreaming about some wench left behind. And that is the only warm touch you will ever be graced with, for the muses are obviously loath to dirty their hands on such uncleanliness as yourself," Vegeta smirked at him.

"Scoff all you want. It is my mad scribblings that will save your royal body from any more fights." Goku kicked again at the ground, laughing quietly to himself. "That last fight was definitely the most interesting however, and I would not mind being witness to more."

"Heh," Vegeta cackled. "I did not think men of that age could scream so highly. I think even the Gods were smiling upon us that day, old friend."

"And they shall again. My muse will give me a lingering kiss from which inspiration will spring and then.."

"And then the cows will dance us a merry dance while the grazing sheep sing a sea shanty." Vegeta left the mocking words behind him to reach Goku's ears. "I care not for your whimsical mutterings of muses and stories so don't continue the longwinded speech I know is coming." He began walking faster, "Like I said, all I want is to reach the next town and find somewhere to rest my head and gain some supplies. I suppose it will have to be the usual way since your muses," he spat the last word out sarcastically, "have abandoned you."

"Fine, fine, I will move along faster. How long must we stay on the roads? It is a poor fortune passed to me that sends this non-abating path ahead of my weary feet. His Lordship can not follow us for ever. There are certain to be matters that must be attended to at his….your estate. Surely, he will desist soon," Goku said, believing it to be true.

"He will follow me to the ends of the earth, and if not him, then his ridiculous henchmen. You know that while I am alive, I am a threat to his fortune, that which is rightfully mine. And that which I shall regain to my trust when the fates decree it so. Until then, " Vegeta paused, turned and snarled Goku's shirt around his fingers and dragged him faster along behind him. "Until then, we remain on the roads, travelling where our waxing and waning fortunes take us, just as the moon travels across the sky."

Goku sighed in resignation but quickly smiled when he saw a meandering, clear river where he could quench his growing thirst. 

"Don't even think about it." Vegeta didn't even turn around.

"How could you…..how did you….it's not….I'm….." Goku sputtered in reply.

"I will not let you waste time at a piddling river, when a town full of women, money and alcohol awaits us. You may thank me later," Vegeta called over his shoulder as he strode on.

"Oh may I? Really?" Goku muttered under his breath as he cast longing looks to the river he left behind.

"And would you hurry up!?"

************

Now as the candles, those flickering sparks of life, faded away, the moon hid it's pale mourning face behind a dark cloud sent by the gods. The stage, before full of greenery and life, discoloured to a pitch black. Nothing could be seen beyond the void of light.

Until snakes of ribbon fluttered gently on a light breeze over the heads of the people. From shades so pale they were almost white to the brightest hues of orange and red and blue, they made a sunset, a riot of colours which hung themselves all over the stage, brightening it with their own luminescence. And as the stage filled with light, so did people become obvious to the eye. Each wearing beautiful clothes and a mask to hide their face.

The Masquerade had begun.

************

Yamcha and Bulma waltzed each other about the room, gallivanting happily. Yamcha looked very dashing in his black pants and loose white shirt. His black mask was stark, without adornment but left any observer wondering who he might be. Bulma drew eyes to herself like the morning star, in a lacy, bead embroidered dress, coloured pale blue although it shone silver when the light struck it in a certain way. Her mask was white with opals embroidered around the eyes, flashing fire and ice every time she moved. Laughing joyously together they slowed and stopped with the music, moving to join a striking woman with black hair.

"Chichi, you have outdone yourself this time. People will speak of this party for years to come with envy in their hearts if they did not attend. It is simply magnificent!" Bulma smiled to her. 

"Well, I thought it best to celebrate my birthday in the style of a queen this year as that is what I have decided I shall be," Chichi said back, sure of herself as the coming day.

"The best of luck in your endeavours to achieve your goal in becoming our ruler, Chichi, and a wonderful birthday to you too," Yamcha said charmingly and smiled his dimpled smile at her. Holding out a hand, they left Bulma to go dance together. Neither worried about her, knowing full well she could take care of herself.

Smiling at acquaintances, she declined two men who wished to dance and walked out into the starry night. Breathing in deeply, she watched as a wind whipped some leaves off the ground, leading them in a graceful wild dance across the sky. A tickle of foreboding struck her and trouble hit her sparkling eyes. "I have some terrible feeling that tonight will seal something in stone, that tonight I will begin to walk the thorny path that leads to my destiny." She looked up into the night, then smiled in determination. "Why should I fear this, if it should be so. For mortals do often know when their fate is set and realise it with less trouble then I." Picking up her skirts, Bulma spun in circles until the world tilted around her and she fell to the ground. The stars spun above her…..with the moon…..and the trees……. Chichi's head……

Bulma sat up and promptly groaned.

"Yes, you do insist on making yourself sick with spinning." Chichi laughed down at her. "Come, friend, there are two young men who are challenging for a fight. It's so exciting and they are very, very dashing." Chichi held out her hand and Bulma hauled herself up.

"By all means, let us go and witness the fight. It shall liven everyone up and perhaps we may place a bet and win some money for ourselves," Bulma giggled as, arm in arm, the two girls tripped away together.

********* ***

Vegeta peered through the trees at the brightly lit house, listened to the cheery music and smirked evilly. "Kakarrot, we have found some luck. And a house full of drunk souls who will not mind a fight and a loss of money to us."

"To the Gods, Vegeta why do you insist on continuing to call me Kakarrot? You know I do not appreciate it," Goku snapped. "I am tired and wish to sleep. You know I love fighting as much as you but I am hungry and sleep drags my eyes. Can't fighting wait til tomorrow?"

Vegeta's reply was to drag him closer.

"Ugh, fine," Goku moaned.

"Look, it is a masquerade. The gods are smiling on us, to give us this stroke of fortune. Come on," Vegeta hurried to the two closest party goers, hit them soundly on the back of their heads and snatched off their masks before they hit the ground. "There is a roof and two firm beds in store for us tonight." He handed Goku one of the masks and placed his own over his eyes. 

The two men walked quickly and silently towards a group of men gathered outside the house. 

Vegeta announced his presence as subtly as he always did. Without subtlety.

"Young boys, where are some men I might challenge for a decent fight?" He asked loudly. The men turned in outrage, each being around his age and some older.

"Foolish churl, there is not a man standing here who could not beat you with one hand behind his back!" One man roared to him in anger. 

Vegeta grinned and beckoned to him. "Fine, good fellow, I will take that as a challenge. Let us see who is the better man then."

Goku had begun making the rounds, taking and making bets, already knowing what the outcome would be.

The fight was over almost before it was begun. The man had lashed out and Vegeta knocked him out cold with a deft flick of his wrist. The crowd gasped and moved closer as one.

"Can this town offer any better than that?" He yelled in challenge. Out of the corner of his eye, Vegeta saw two women detach themselves from the crown and run to the mainstay. Not caring in the least, Vegeta smirked at the crowd and waited for an answer.

************

Bulma watched in awe as the masked stranger struck down a man from the town. She congratulated herself for her fine judgement on betting on the dark stranger winning. "His hair is so odd," she whispered to Chichi who stood close by. "Like you can talk," Chichi scoffed back," And anyway, while you may have your eye on him, I find his companion much more intriguing."

Bulma just knocked Chichi with her elbow. "I do not have any part of my body on him. He is far too intense for my liking." She quietened when he spoke again in a gravelly deep voice. 

"Can this town offer any better than that?" He yelled in defiance. "It certainly can," whispered Bulma wickedly to Chichi. Then inspiration struck. "Chichi, let's away. I have an idea."

"But I wish to watch the next fight," Her friend had protested.

Bulma just dragged her up to the house, past the remaining guests and into her room. "Chichi, I will be the next fight." 

Chichi just stared at her.

Bulma sighed and continued. "I can fight as well as any man, though for the circumstances at hand I am the wrong sex. Dress me, hide my gender and I promise this will be my only adventure for tonight. No more trouble will I cause you, only I have a hankering for a decent spar."

Chichi rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I am not of the disposition tonight to argue with you, though I shall not be blamed when you are laid unconscious on the ground. That man fights like none I have seen before, and while you can match any man around here, I can feel he is different."

"Enough diddle daddle, by the time we are done he will be gone. Quickly now, we must make haste," Bulma urged and so the two girls stripped her clothes, dressed her in male dress and hid her vibrant hair beneath a cap.

Chichi nodded, "You look very effeminate but it will have to do. If this is what your mind has made up then lets to the fight."

They ran down quickly, and saw the man had laid another two men down on the ground. He now stood waiting for his fourth challenger.

Bulma eyed him, studying his physique. "Not bad," she murmured to herself, looking from a woman's point of view. She rolled her eyes at her own foolish behaviour and strode forward, shouldering people out of her path in as manly a way as possible.

The man turned and smirked, "Have you sent for boys not past their child years to fight me now? Away with you, boy. I do not fight children."

"I challenge you, brave fool. I am no child and I promise that before long you will be on the ground," Bulma ground out, rage building in her veins at his dismissive tone.

He only smirked again and settled into a fighting stance that was obviously familiar to him. "Come then. Show me how well you fight."


	3. Act II

****

A MUSE'S GIFT

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ nor do I claim to. Please don't sue me, I'm only borrowing the characters and I have no money.

****

ACT 2

Vegeta watched the young boy as he swaggered forward, obviously trying his hardest to look like a grown man of twenty seasons. "You'd do well, lad," he chuckled unkindly, "to ran back to your mother's skirts." 

The boy frowned at him, anger written clear as a blue sky over his face. "You'd do well, old man, to find a maid who will clean up your remains after I am done with you!"

Vegeta only smirked and waited in his fighting stance for the boy to try his luck and find out the misfortunate fate thrown in his path when he found the bravery to challenge Vegeta.

"Will you not act, old man? Are we going to fight or imitate statues?" The boy goaded him and Vegeta snarled in response, "Do not tempt fate, boy. I will have you flat on your back soon enough. Do you wish to have a blanket of bruises?"

The boy glared at him. "I wish to fight!"

Vegeta smiled evilly, "By the fates then, your wish is granted." Then he struck forward, knocking the boy to the ground with a punch to the side of his head. 

************

The audience gasped as one, as the flame-haired man moved with fluidity and grace and felled the disguised young woman.

The stage caller smiled at what was to come. "Worry not, good people. Our heroine has yet to have her say."

The woman arose from the ground.

************

Bulma groaned as she hit the rough, stone covered forest floor. Trying to maintain her manly persona was proving difficult as stars and intense young men filled her vision in spinning circles. She lay still for only a moment before recovering her wits and she stood slowly. She wiped a trickle of blood from her mouth and spat the remainder to the ground. 

The shadowed man stood before her, smirking still, which served to only infuriate Bulma further. Their challenge of words was past, now she was going to hurt him.

She mirrored his wicked smile and sauntered arrogantly to stand beside him. He stared down at her, a bored expression beholden on his harsh features. Bulma sneered at him and pulled her delicate hand back. 

And punched him in the gut.

She stepped southwards away from him, expecting a well earned groan of pain and maybe he would even fall downward. She waited in vain. At best he grimaced lightly, although Bulma wasn't quite sure if it was because he was in pain or if he needed to sneeze.

"This is a terrible waste of the God's and my time," the man rumbled mockingly in his gravelly deep voice. "If this is all you pitiful people can offer, I really must be going." He bowed to Chichi, "Lady of the house, I thank you for providing the refuse that call themselves men." He turned to walk away but paused and said over his shoulder in afterthought, "Although for your next gathering, perhaps you might prefer to invite children. At least they're able to form intelligent insults," casting a quick glance at Bulma, he then strode off. The tall, untidy man bowed hurriedly to Chichi and stuttering a quick apology he took after his companion.

Bulma was unable to speak as the insults clogged in her throat in a mad dash to escape her thoughts and launch themselves at the rude man who was now disappearing into the forest paths that led to the small town that lay northwards.

She fumed and as Chichi lay a consoling hand on her shoulder, Bulma yelled in frustration.

"Come along, Bulma," Her friend whispered consolingly. "You never had a hope from the start, that crazy rogue must've been far stronger than any of us had imagined."

"Thankyou," Bulma muttered sarcastically, "You really know how to make me feel good about myself. Now, if you wouldn't mind excusing me, I'm just going to throw myself in the God's pit of Humiliation and Disgrace."

Chichi tugged lightly on her arm and began leading her to the mainstay. "Don't be such a fool child" she chided, "No one knew it was you. And even if they did, who would take the slightest notice? Everyone knows about your little misadventures."

Bulma sighed and followed Chichi meekly towards her house and back to the party.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"So our hero and heroine have crossed paths, although neither knows the other's true identity. Is their future yet set in stone? Only time will tell as the fates weave their fabrics of life and death and the in between."

The audience watched silently as the stage faded to black and brightened slowly to reveal the same scenery from the scene before. Only now, there was no crowd of guests. Instead, two men walked onto the stage and began their scene.

"That brat prince, he's been here." One man stated calmly as he looked over the stage. 

"Pfff, how would you know, by the gods, are you psychic now? Can you see into the past?" Muttered the other in annoyance.

"I have many talents," the first replied coldly, "However, I believe the body count is an indication of our preys presence." He gestured at the three men who lay comatose on the ground, remaining from Vegeta's gambling ring. "Can you hear music? I will lay money on there being a party and someone having heard or seen the boy."

"Aach, what in the hells would you know?" his companion mumbled but followed him quickly as he swept up the path to the house. Fog rolled on stage behind them, covering their retreat and their disappearing figures.

The audience whispered amongst each other, each trying to decide where the stage was taking them, who the two men were and who exactly was Vegeta. The stage caller stepped through the mist, as though he was created out of the swirling vapour.

"I hear your questions!" He eyed the gathered crowd keenly. "The gods hear your questions. You will have answers! Listen, my good people. Watch as the stage unfurls its story and you will know the truth." The mists and winds blew each other in tight knots and formed into shapes resembling people and structures. Thunder rumbled heavily in the summer night and as it faded, sound came slowly to the audience, sounds of joy and mirth. Lightning struck once through the clear sky and the misty forms became people and buildings. 

"The stage is set. Let the play continue."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Chichi and Yamcha were dancing slowly to the elegant music played by talented bards as Bulma discussed the evening's events with another friend, Tien. "The man was astonishingly strong. I myself punched him and it was as though he didn't even feel it!"

Tien chuckled down at her. "Well, it all sounds very exciting Bulma. Now I would love to take you for a turn on the floor but unfortunately you have seemed to have transformed into a man, and I would be utterly confused as to who would lead and who would follow."

Bulma looked down and remembered that she hadn't changed into her formal attire as of yet. Blushing slightly, she smiled foolishly at Tien. "I apologise. In my excitement and haste, it appears that I have forgotten which gender I am. Allow me a moment and I shall return dressed in a manner more suitable for an occasion such as this." She whirled around and in her haste, Bulma dashed straight into a young couple, knocking all three to the floor. Standing quickly, she straightened her pants and took off up the stairs. Tien laughed at her unintentional impersonation of a jester and walked over to join Chichi and Yamcha who had finished their dance.

"My dear Chichi, might I inquire as to why you allowed Bulma to involve herself with devilish young men who fight for money?" Tien asked with a ghost of a smile wisping about his lips.

"Tien, by all means, next time I will set Bulma on you when she grows an idea in her head such as that." Chichi poked his chest in mock anger and continued, "If you feel you would be able to restrain her. Although, if you are able to manage that I believe your next employment will be as a temperament for the Gods."

Yamcha was about to speak and add his own input to the light hearted conversation when the words died on his lips. Chichi and Tien turned to follow where his eyes led theirs. In the doorway of the room, two men were standing about looking overtly menacing.

Chichi grimaced and shook her hand from Yamcha's. "Gentlemen," she began slowly, looking them over and generally implying by the tone of her sweet voice that they were the most undesirable of undesirables, "May I inquire as to why you have decided to attend my party without," Chichi's eyes narrowed and suddenly she became the she-devil few people knew she could be, "without an invitation? I really feel it is quite impolite."

The two men backed up a step but held their ground and reflected her glares in their own eyes. "We are the Lordship of Vejjitasei, Lord Freeza's personal guards and we come on official business," said one with such self-importance that it only served to stoke Chichi's annoyance to higher levels.

"Well, his Lordship's men, is that so? Unfortunately, I have heard of neither Vejjitasei nor have I heard of his Lordship Freeza. Tell me your business quickly so you may leave that much sooner." 

"Vejjitasei is a far land and it is not surprising that you backwater people haven't heard of it. It is a powerful, dangerous land and Lord Freeza is a powerful, dangerous person. Step carefully." The taller man bit out words of steel.

Chichi raised an eyebrow as an indication for him to continue.

"My companion and I are hunting for a fugitive of the Cold Empire. We believe he may have journeyed through this area recently. We are making inquiries and thought a gathering would prove fruitful in our quest." He bowed slightly here, "With your Ladies permission, we would like to ask you guests if they have seen this man." He unfurled a dusty poster and held it out for inspection.

Chichi frowned and looked it over. When she saw the man's face, she couldn't restrain the gasp that escaped her.

"What is it, my Lady?" The taller man questioned. "Do you recognise him?"

Chichi fanned her face to bring cool air to her skin. "I certainly do. Only a little while ago, he and another man were at this very party!" Chichi broke off for a moment and muttered to herself, "Fighting for money and he moved like no fighter I've ever seen."

The shorter man whispered in his companion's ear, "It must be him, journeying with Kakkarot."

The tall man nodded and responded to Chichi, "His name is Vegeta and he is extremely dangerous. We are on a search mission to return him to Lord Freeza. Alive preferably, but dead would do in a pinch."

She swallowed and asked in a shaky voice, "What of his companion? Is he……."

" Kakkarot, we are to return him as well, though his crimes are not as severe as Vegeta's. However, they are both wanted for treason against his Lordship. We need to find them as soon as possible. Can you inform us of their whereabouts?"

She nodded, pale, as Yamcha and Tien joined her. "Chichi, you keep these men all to yourself. Why? Are they so very interesting?" Yamcha laughed.

The two men glared at him as Chichi told them of the direction Vegeta and Kakkarot had taken after the fight. "We thank you , good lady. And worry not, the two scoundrels will be caught and made to serve a punishment." With that the two men, turned and exited the room, apparently in hot pursuit of the fugitives.

"What is happening, Chichi? You look as though the Gods themselves had sucked the very blood from your veins." Tien asked.

"Those men, they are….. they are…..they are……." Chichi stuttered.

"Hmm, a guessing game. Those men, they are……." Yamcha sighed. "I am too weary to play at being witty, Chichi. Could you just spit whatever it is out of your mouth?"

"CRIMINAL!!" She yelled. The entire room dropped into silence as the people turned to stare at her incredulously. "Uh, heh…..oh, for the love of the Gods, stop staring at me!"

Yamcha and Tien were also staring at her like she was an escapee of some doomed tower. "By the fates, Chichi, how much have you had to drink?"

Chichi rolled her eyes at the two men and laughed suddenly as Bulma rejoined them. "Bulma, why are you still dressed in that ridiculous attire? I thought you were changing into your beautiful dress."

Bulma flushed red and wiped her face. "Your abode is far too large for me. Unfortunately, I can't seem to remember which room I left my clothes in."

The room was once again disturbed by gales of laughter.

Chichi calmed down firstly, grasped Bulma's arm and brought her close for a conspiretal whisper. "Those men were fugitives, Bulma! They are being hunted like dangerous beasts. Can you imagine?! Criminals at my party?! I pray no-one hears a whisper of that news!"

Bulma gaped at Chichi. "Are you acting within all honesty, Chichi?"

"I swear on Yamcha's life." Chichi smirked.

"Well, then it could be true or false." Bulma laughed. "Come then, prove it to me. Let's go see those dangerous fugitives and ask them of their crimes." Bulma's eyes practically glistened in excitement.

Chichi was rapidly shaking her head and much like a butterfly caught in a strong wind, she struggled against Bulma's plans already knowing she would give in. "You promised me there would be no more of your antics if you could only fight one of them."

Bulma smiled, "And how I prevailed."

"You lost."

The smile faded from Bulma. "Well, now is my chance to regain my honor."

Chichi was about to argue again but thought that if she went with Bulma, she would be able to see the tall man called Kakkarot again. No men in the town seemed to interesting to her now but he was exotic and different. Chichi allowed herself to become caught in Bulma's excitement and agreed to join her in her search.

Bulma smiled in achievement, "That was much easier than most times, Chichi. Are you finally developing a sense of adventure?"

Chichi, ignoring Bulma, turned to lie to Yamcha and Tien so they could make their escape but when she looked for them they were already across the room with two beguiling young women. Chichi shook her head and gestured for Bulma to leave.

Bulma smirked as Chichi led her out of the magnificent room. "Why Chichi, I think I've been a bad influence on you."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Two young ladies venture into the forests that belong to beasts and the darkness of a moonless night." The stage caller swept his arm across the stage and the lights extinguished and the room was smothered in an absence of light. Out of the eerie stage came whispers of noise, so light the people gathered almost thought they had imagined them. Almost. Small flickers of adjoining lights gave away the presence of animals by their glowing eyes and wind began to make the leaves on the trees dance and murmur quietly and secretly to each other.

One light rose from a stage, revealing that it was carried by a delicate hand. Bulma walked slowly out of the darkness and was followed by a very nervous Chichi.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Bulma stepped carefully over the uprooted stones and roots of fallen trees. "Chichi, I mean no offence, but I must admit I prefer the forests surrounding your house when the sun is shining and I can see more than a candle ring beyond my feet."

Chichi groaned as though she were a hardened warrior leaving a harsh battle. "I don't know why I allow myself to be dragged into your odd schemes."

"You were hardly dragged, Chichi. And don't even try to pretend you don't wish to find the dark strangers. I know you have your eye on that tall fellow." Bulma looked at Chichi slyly out of the corner of her eye.

Chichi only shook her head, choosing to ignore Bulma. After what seemed an age of walking and tripping over tree roots, Chichi began to hum a soft melody to herself. Her song stopped rather quickly however when Bulma ended it with an elbow to her stomach. "What do you think you're doing?" Chichi hissed.

"Can't you hear something?" Bulma whispered back.

Chichi shook her head. 

"You must be stone deaf." Bulma dragged her into some nearby bushes and pushed her down. "We'll hide here. I hear footsteps so stay quiet. Someone approaches."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Vegeta pushed Goku out of his path as he cocked his head. "Do you that, Kakkarot?"

Goku rolled his eyes and sat down. Vegeta had spent the half the moon's span thinking he could here Jeice and Berta's voices. Goku had heard nothing and had seen no one. He was starting to think maybe Vegeta had managed to find some alcohol to drink while he wasn't aware.

"Stop your theatrical nonsense and listen!" Vegeta whispered harshly. Goku sighed and stood. He supposed Vegeta had somewhat more to worry about than himself. If he was caught, he would be killed. Probably quickly. But if Vegeta was caught, he wouldn't be killed, worse luck to him. Freeza had taken a liking to Vegeta after stealing his crown and was hunting him down. Goku withheld a shudder at the thought of being a captive of Freeza's sick tastes.

He closed his eyes and listened carefully. There was nothing obvious, but on the winds there were whispers of voices not too far away. "I hear voices. They are feminine so we aren't to be discovered yet."

Vegeta grunted. "That was as I thought. Come on, we can ask for directions to the nearest hostel. You have managed to lose our way and we are off the path." He began walking with surety in the direction the voices came from. "Try not to scare the young women we are about to find. Perhaps it would be better if you remained in the shadows so as not to disturb them with your hideous face." 

Goku swallowed his cheeky reply. Vegeta was frustrated and angry and while he would never admit it, he was scared. Potential lifelong torture will make a person slightly out of temper, Goku reminded himself.

They walked side by side for moments only before stopping simultaneously and stared at a shaking bush. Vegeta trod soundlessly around one side as Goku did the other. Then they moved the bushes apart and two shrieking females burst out.

One, a black haired woman ran off into the bushes before either man could detain her. The other was of strange appearance. Vegeta immediately recognised the last boy he had fought at the masquerade party. Knocking him over the head to slow his escape, Vegeta grabbed him by his collar. Lifting his face into the light, Vegeta scowled. "I seem to have put him to sleep. And what a strange looking boy. He hardly seems a boy at all."

Goku walked over and lit a spare candle to shine in the boys face. The boy stirred and shook his head. His cap came loose and fell to the ground. With it fell long locks of shining blue hair. 

With a gasp, Vegeta dropped the boy……girl to the ground where she immediately began yelling in anger.

"What in the name of the Gods do you think you are doing? Wandering around knocking helpless women off their feet like crazed maniacs! I should scream for help and tell those odd looking men where you are instead of trying to help you!"

With the mention of two odd looking men, Vegeta froze. Goku knelt down beside the girl and said gently and quietly, "We're not going to hurt you. We didn't realise you are a woman. I'm sure my companion is sorry to the extremes of his mind."

Vegeta, lost in thought and his own private nightmare, didn't seem to hear him.

Goku eyed him in concern for a moment. Vegeta hadn't had sleep for a few days now. This couldn't be good for his health. Turning his attention back to the woman he asked, "The two men, what do they look like?"

The girl stared at Vegeta for a moment, then stared at him. "Why? Are you really fugitives? What did you do?""

"Girl, stop your idiocies! What do the men look like?" Vegeta demanded. Goku started at the sound of his voice. Apparently he was out of his daze. 

The girl narrowed her eyes obstinately for a moment before shrugging. "I didn't really get a good look at them. Chichi was the one who talked to them. But I didn't notice that one was a really unhealthy pall of orange."

Goku sighed and stood to talk to Vegeta. "It's them. Burta and Jeice are close."

Vegeta rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. "We have to move quickly. If we remain too long, no doubt they'll have the local villagers in an uproar about our presence and will have no end of volunteers to help in our capture."

They were about to start running away when a voice interrupted their flight. "Pardon me? Were you even going to tell me why you are fleeing these men?" The girl cried.

"No." They both said.

"Well, I demand to know or I shall find those two men and tell them where you are." The girl stood up and glared at them. "And I know the paths of this forest like the back of my hand so I'm sure they would appreciate my efforts to help. Although," she continued cunningly, "the same offer could be made to you. I could help you escape in return for your story."

"Girl, why would we wish to be bothered with your presence when it would be far simpler to just kill you." The shorter man said angrily in his harsh voice. 

Bulma wasn't sure she had a come back for that. "Well……"

"Forget this argument. The girl comes with us, Vegeta. There is no time for debate."

Vegeta glared at the blue haired girl who had the audacity to demand his story. "Fine. But do not expect me to speak with her. I would not lower myself to do so." He picked his pack off the ground and stormed off.

Goku picked his pack up and smiled at the girl. After all, it couldn't hurt to be friendly. "I am Goku. I will tell you why we are hunted after we are out of our hunters reach." He gestured ahead. "Lead the way."

The girl smiled at him and walked off, following Vegeta's trail.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *


	4. Act III

****

ACT III

"And so the company swelled in numbers to three." The stage caller looked to the skies above, heavy with clouds. The gathered crowds raised their heads also. As they did, rotund drops of water fell upon their brows. "A storm approaches. Will you brave the fierce onslaught to hear the remainder of the story?" And as the stage caller spoke, an eerie wailing wind swept among the people, pushing and pulling at each of them, sweeping their hair in their faces and wrenching their clothes twisted around their bodies. The water drenched the people, icy and thick. 

But none moved.

"So be it." Said the stage caller. The people, cold and shivering, looked back to the stage.

And the rain kept falling and the wind didn't pause in its lament.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Ugh! Will this rain never cease?" Chichi moaned as she pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders. She had waited for what seemed an age to her for Bulma to come shrieking like a hellion behind her, but to no avail. Bulma didn't appear and Chichi had decided to find Yamcha and Tien so they could help her search. 

Chichi staggered to her house from the forest and slammed her front door open. The remainder of her guests gaped at her as she stood framed in the door, a vagabond unlucky enough to be caught in the storm. She narrowed her eyes, and each turned away, unwilling to bare the brunt of Chichi's well known temper.

Breathing deeply to calm herself, she marched to where Tien and Yamcha stood trying to refrain their laughter. She stood before them, hands placed firmly on her hips. "Try to curtail your amusement at my discomfort for one moment please." Then, much like a mother leading away scolded children, she pushed them into the next room where no other guests played. 

Yamcha was struggling to remove her grip and turn around. "Chichi, what is the dilemma? Where is Bulma? What have you two scalliwags done this time?"

Chichi shut the door behind them and locked it. "Why do you presume we have done anything?"

Yamcha arched an eyebrow at her. 

"Fine, I admit the circumstances are strange but it was all Bulma's idea." Chichi brushed some droplets from her hair which threatened to fall upon on her face. "She thought it would be an adventure…" Chichi was interrupted by the two men groaning, "to search for those men and, well I don't know what she planned for when we found them but we did find them, or rather they found us."

"They found you?" Tien was trying to understand what Chichi was raving about like a full moon celebrant.

"Yes, when they moved the bush they found us, you see? I ran away, expecting Bulma to follow close behind, but she didn't." Chichi replaced her aggravated look with an ingratiating smile. "So Bulma is missing and I need your help to find her."

"In this storm? We shan't be able to see anything with the thickness of the rain." Tien mused. Yamcha however had very worried appearance on him. "From what you are rambling, I can understand that you two were in a bush and the two men pulled it apart and then you ran?"

"That's precisely what happened." 

Yamcha grew thoughtful and narrowed his eyes. "Why would Bulma have not journeyed back to your stead? Unless she was detained….I'll bet those men you were chasing took Bulma captive!"

"No!" Chichi exclaimed.

"Yes! From what Bulma and yourself has told us, the two men are nothing but ruffians. I'm quite sure they would stoop to such a low. Come, we have to find Bulma and rescue her from her plight." Yamcha demanded, and Tien, unknowing of the situation, rapidly agreed.

"Chichi, you must come too. We need to see where the men found you." Tien placed a cloak over her shoulders and all together they left her home, in search of Bulma.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"So Goku, tell me why Vegeta and yourself are being hunted like animals. We are finally safe from the storm and Vegeta is sulking upstairs so you may speak freely." Bulma held a warm glass of ale close in her hands as the heat from the nearby fire warmed her bones. Her clothes, still slightly damp were drying upstairs in the room Goku and Vegeta had bought, so now she was wearing Goku's spare clothes.

Goku sat next to her in much the same position but closer to the fire as his clothes were wringing wet. "Bulma, you know I cannot speak freely here." He whispered over the dull roar the patrons of the hostel were emitting as they drank their own weight in alcohol. "It is dangerous even here, where spies of Freeza are not likely to be."

"Please Goku, no soul in this room can hear you whispering that low. I can barely hear you and I sit right next to you," She cajoled, her curiosity have grown in abounds since she convinced them to allow her to join them. 

He sighed and pulled her closer to him. "Fine, I will tell you but this is not to be told to another." He shook his head. "And don't let on to Vegeta that you know. He'd probably kill you."

Bulma laughed in amusement. Goku didn't.

"This is no laughing matter, Bulma. Tell me, why do you think Freeza, a Lord of a powerful land, many leagues away, would be bothered chasing down two men with no money and no power?" Goku questioned.

"Well, maybe this Freeza is really meticulous when it comes to criminals." Bulma guessed, when in fact she had no idea although she was picking up the fact that Vegeta and Goku were important to him.

"Hardly. Freeza could care less about criminals. And we are not criminals." Goku really didn't want to tell Bulma. Not only would it put Vegeta in danger, it would put her in danger's path as well.

"Goku, some time tonight please." Bulma was waiting.

"I am no one. Unimportant. The third class son of a low class battle commander. But Vegeta is important. He is……" Goku swigged some ale before continuing. "…….Royalty."

"I don't believe you," Bulma muttered in anger, "By the Gods, Royalty are supposed to have manners. They're supposed to be charming and sophisticated, not rude and cold like some marsh frog!"

"Believe it not, it is still true. The Vejjitasei Royalty are some what different to your local Royalty. But may I continue telling our story? The history and inner-working of the Vejjitasei government may wait till later, I'm sure."

"Of course, you may continue." Bulma rubbed her eyes. Vegeta? Royalty? Unbelievable.

"Freeza came to our King, Vegeta's father, many sun circles ago. He is a powerful warrior with great armies and suggested an alliance with the Vejjitasei empire. The King agreed, not knowing of Freeza's true intentions until it was too late. Freeza had undermined the King's authority, placing his own men in positions that should only be held by Saijjin officials. When the King realised the threat facing him, he tried in vain to regain power. Freeza had him assassinated." Goku paused, gathering his thoughts.

"How long ago was this, Goku? I have heard nothing of it, there was no news of such an occurrence." Bulma questioned.

"The assassination of the King took place, I believe, fifteen sun circles before the present. I'm sure no one here would hear anything. Vejjitasei is a far away land, across oceans and mountains. From your face, I can guess you haven't even heard of the Saijjin people." Goku hazarded a guess.

"No, no I haven't." Bulma was having trouble comprehending all the information. "It's unbelievable."

"It only grows worse. When Freeza took over the Saijjin land, there were uprisings and battles. Saijjins dislike being controlled. Many were killed and our numbers have dwindled to less than half of our once population. Freeza is systematically destroying our people." Goku sighed and sat back against his chair, alternating his side so more of his clothes could dry. 

"That's really interesting, Goku, but it doesn't explain why you and Vegeta are being hunted." Bulma prodded.

"Vegeta was only a boy when his father was killed. Freeza took Vegeta into his care when he overtook the palace." An angry look replaced Goku's normally placid features. "His kindness, he said. The least he cold do. It would've been kinder to tie Vegeta to a boat and let the tides take him where they would. But the fates are often not kind. He grew to manhood under that monster's tutelage, and I like not to think of the things he has seen."

Pity overtook Bulma, "Oh, that's horrible. Imagine being taught by your father's killer."

"I sometimes wonder what Vegeta's temperament would've been had he been raised a typical Saijjin upbringing. We are taught to fight and battle, but we are taught control. Vegeta, as far as he has told me, was taught to kill and destroy. Any control he has is a result of needing to restrain his temper before Freeza. He hates the monster with a vengeance I thought not possible. And so he has been trying to become strong enough to kill Freeza and free his people." Goku gave a little laugh. "Which has brought us to our predicament we are now in. Vegeta challenged Freeza. I know not why, though there must have been a reason. Vegeta isn't close to Freeza's power. The battle was not long started before Vegeta was lost. In anger, he killed two of Freeza's favourite men and denounced Freeza. I helped him to escape from the cell where he would've been punished. We have been running and training ever since. It has been a sun circle at least since we escaped."

Bulma sat still, unable to register all of the horrific story. Goku drank the remainder of his ale and then picked up Bulma's and drank that in one sip as well. "Good ale, very strong," he muttered. "Bulma, don't tell Vegeta. He would have my hide."

"Uh, sure, okay." Bulma picked up the two glasses. "Another? Do you think Vegeta might like some?"

"Ho ho, more ale. Always, a true saijjin never says no to a good drink. But Vegeta would want none. He doesn't drink, at least I have never seen him do so." Goku bellowed. Bulma could tell the drink was already affecting him. She turned and retrieved two drinks. Goku immediately swiped them and drank them both.

"Steady, Goku. I don't want to have to carry you upstairs while you are comatose." Goku ignored her, waltzed jauntily over to a young maid and gestured for the bards to play. The couple began a merry dance which others soon joined, leaving Bulma alone.

She watched for moments before standing. "I may as well go see Vegeta. Maybe he will tell me more."

She slipped out of the baudy gathering and travelled slowly up the stairs. She was still trying to come to terms with all the knowledge Goku had given her. No wonder Vegeta was such a insufferable man. Although, Bulma amended, it was not like she had shared more than twenty words with him. Vegeta had stayed ahead of herself and Goku as they battled the storm to reach the hostel. Bulma had directed them to one that was little known and hard to find. Bulma could picture him in her mind now, upright and fierce, stubborn and unrelenting as he marched onwards through the winds. Once they reached the doors, he turned and glared at her, letting her now how much he resented her presence. After degrading her with his eyes, Vegeta had ordered under his breath not to talk to anyone unless it was to ask for food or drink. His comments were directed only at her and Bulma had assumed that was because Goku already knew the drill. She only nodded, not willing to have a verbal match of wits when he was obviously frustrated and angered.

She reached their door and pushed it open as quietly as a summer's breeze. Looking around the opening, she saw no one and so entered the room quietly. She attempted to walk silently to the bedroom, the only other room Vegeta could be in unless he had left. Unfortunately, a small table had other ideas and sent her flailing onto the floor, swearing profusely. A sharp pain ran through her lower lip and she groaned as she pushed herself off the dusty floor. She felt warmth run through her lip, mingling with pain and she ran her tongue over the wound, tasting metallic blood. Bulma winced and examined the floor, noticing an upraised nail. "Damn the Gods!" She muttered. Giving the nail a little scuff, she stood and brushed the dust from her clothes. Touching her lip gently, she gave up on a quiet approach and stormed over to the bedroom door.

She pushed it open and was suffused with a dull red flickering light generated by the fire crackling ominously in the fire place. Before the fire sat Vegeta, silhouetted by the dancing flames, a black outline. There were no candles lit and no other light sources. Bulma's heart rate quickened as a shiver ran down her spine.

She swallowed and entered, once again trying to be quiet, though this time it was an attempt to not disturb the sleeping beast Vegeta. 

He was not sleeping. He had been aware of her presence as soon as she had entered the outer room though. Long before that, he had sat in front of the fire aiming frantically and in vain to reach some semblance of a plan or conclusion to their struggle. The flames had danced before him and had only served to remind of him of everything he had lost and destroyed. He knew Kakkarot regarded him as a victim of fate and circumstance. The ignorant fool. He may have been innocent once but Freeza had recreated him anew and long since had it been when he had allowed himself to be victimised. No, he was strong. Strength was power and Vegeta would always long for power.

Now he had destroyed his one advantage in the whole unfated situation. By alienating Freeza, he had lost inside information, access to his own people and a stable training regime. He was at a disadvantage in everyway and he knew Freeza was plotting his demise. Long ago had his interest in Vegeta waned, interest in everyway. Since then he had tolerated his presence, beating Vegeta for it occasionally.

Vegeta knew he had to surmise a path for freedom. For him, for Kakkarot who would not survive beyond a single beating from Freeza, for his people who were trapped, straining against the confines of Freeza's regime, who were dying out from lack of hope. For his father's memory, desecrated everyday Freeza sat on his throne and ruled his land.

He could still remember the last piece of advice his father gave him. It was before the real threat Freeza represented became apparent and Vegeta had railed against his schooling, wanting only to train and have fun. He had foregone a lesson and hidden in a training room. His father found him easily. He had kneeled down next to Vegeta, a warm reassuring presence, and looked into his eyes. His father told him, "You are strong, Vegeta. With time and effort you could be the strongest. That is what you wish for with your whole being. But tell me, what would you do with your strength? What would you gain?"

He had smirked at his father, imagining his would-be future. "I will control every land as far as I can see. I will rule them all. I will be King."

"A worthy ambition, my son. But will strength be all that you require for this task?" His father mused.

"Of course! What else would I need!?" He snapped, his father was being ridiculous, he sounded like one of his teachers.

"Vegeta, listen to me carefully and remember my words when I am no longer present to advise you. Power is a double-sided sword with which you may strike fear into any heart. Strength is only one side and what can you do with only half a sword? You can only mule like an animal and be struck down by your enemies. True power is combined of strength and knowledge. Ignorance is a fatal danger. Never allow yourself to be ignorant and be destroyed because of that ignorance." His father ran his fingers down Vegeta's face. "You, boy, are smart and clever. Use your brains as well as your brawn and you will be the strongest."

Staring stonily into the flames, Vegeta remembered when he realised his father had taught him the lesson many rulers would never understand. His own father had grown complacent in his power, grew ignorant of his power being sapped from him. Because of that he had been killed and his empire torn to shreds. In that final act, his lesson was driven home. Vegeta never forgot his words. But he would never think of them without seeing his father's blood seeping across the stone floor of the Royal hall. 

The girl was standing behind him. Her presence tugged at the outskirts of his mind and drew him back to the little room he now dwelled in. "What do you want!?" He demanded roughly.

She mistakenly took that as an invitation and sat down next to him. Tensing, he glanced at her through hooded eyes. Somehow, the fire made her look like a woman for the first time since they had misfortune of crossing paths. Previously, she had either looked like a high-voiced boy or a bedraggled rat, the Gods will from the storm. But now…, Vegeta turned away. There was no need to distract himself with occupations such as the ones she represented. Not now, there was too much at stake.

"Vegeta, why, uh, why are you sitting here with only the fire for light?" Bulma had intended to ask him why he was being chased, in an attempt to gather more information, however he looked slightly unsettled and very resistant to questions. Bulma decided perhaps she could start with little questions then ask the trickier ones later. 

He looked at her then. "What has Kakkarot told you?"

Bulma was too taken aback by the question to try to deny her knowledge. "Not much. Just…heh..that you're hiding from some lord who wants to kill you both." She attempted to save Goku at least from some of Vegeta's anger.

"Don't try my patience, woman." Oh, that was something new. She had been promoted from 'girl' to 'woman'. "I know the miserable bastard has told you more than that."

"How!" She cried. "How do you know?"

"Kakkarot is a man of little intelligence and you look as though you have the cunning of a spyran. What has that fool told you, and speak the truth or your journey ends here."

"Perhaps I want it to end here anyway! Have you considered that, dark and forbidding man?" She replied sarcastically.

"Hardly. You have the look of a sphera. You will follow us until this God lawed drama is through and finished." He remarked back at her.

"I would never look like a sphera! Wait, tell me what a sphera is." Bulma sputtered.

"Foolish woman, sphera is a Saijjin word meaning vaguely 'restless spirit'. It is a word that has no true translation into your ridiculous language, however, and so I would not expect you to ever understand it's meaning." Vegeta threw the words at her.

"Hmm, well, fine then, you're right. I am going to accompany you and Goku to where ever it is you are going. But," She paused and poked Vegeta's shoulder, "You have to tell me your story."

"For what reason should I do that?" Vegeta stared at her, his face blank of amotion.

"Well, I suppose it's because that's the polite thing to do. You are Royalty, are you not? So you should have been taught manners at some stage." Bulma reasoned, not considering her words. She had almost settled into a comfortable space, almost talking to Vegeta as though she would Yamcha or Tien.

Vegeta did not speak, instead standing he glared down at her as the flames sent plays of light over his face for the longest time. "I have not been Royalty for a long time. Do not ask of me and expect something simply because it is polite to do so. Manners are a gilded plate for whimpering weaklings to hide behind. I will tell you nothing." He at last spoke harshly and left.

Well, that was a reminder if anything that Vegeta neither liked her or wanted her present. What odd companions to be travelling with. One is a merry man with barely any hint of sorrow or tragedy, and the other is a dark, rude man. They are like a study in opposites. Goku is nice and kind and humorous. Vegeta is not restrained by society's rules of custom. 

At least, he talked to me somewhat, called me a sphera. I wonder what it truly means. I wonder of Vegeta will ever talk to me in a way that is not disparaging. Bulma considered why she found Vegeta's dark mood so disturbing and yet alluring. He is like a tragic hero in one of those plays that Chichi speaks of, although, they always seemed so flat and lifeless. Vegeta was real and his secrets and mystery appeared endless to her.

Bulma stared at the fire in imitation of him, lost in thought, until he and Goku returned after which there was no time to pay sentiment to whimsical thoughts.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The people gathered were confused. The hero and the heroine had not kissed or had playful banter, there was almost no attraction between them. They didn't understand for the play was not like any other they had seen. But this wasn't how the play was supposed to tell, that much they knew. The hero and heroine had to fall in love, and live happily ever after. But they could not recognise the realities of life represented on the stage. Fate works its will, no matter how people wish, and happy endings are given to lucky few.

The stage caller merely smiled sadly and waited for the next scene to begin.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Chichi scrabbled about madly. A cloud of leaves had been swept by the mad wind into her hair and blinded her into walking into a tree. She had fallen down at its base into a puddle of mud. After rising dignified from the dirt, she screamed in anger and stomped off leaving Yamcha and Tien to stare after her.

"Perhaps not the best idea to bring Chichi with us?" Yamcha stated.

"No, perhaps not." Tien smiled at him and they trailed after her, quickly losing sight of her in the swaying trees. "Come, faster or we will lose Chichi as well."

"It bodes ill that we have found no sign of either Bulma or the men." Yamcha sighed.

"Indeed it does. But look!" Tien pointed ahead. "Chichi is returning this way with those other men who were also searching for them."

And so she was. Leading them both, she was talking madly, "We must ask of you. Our companion has gone missing and we believe those men have taken her. Please help us rescue her and we will aid you in any way we can." She begged.

"We will certainly help you regain your friend. But we confess this storm has erased their tracks and if they have a local, they will have direction to shelter. Is there a hostel near where they might take shelter?" The taller man said.

Tien and Yamcha both spoke at the same time. "The Forest Meet!" 

"It's a hostel in the outskirts of the forest for travellers, although it attracts criminals and the like more readily." Chichi informed the two men.

"It sounds like the place to begin our search." The short man said.

"If you wouldn't mean leading us, surely your friend will be with you soon." Said the other. "I am Jeice and my companion is named Burta."

"It will take only a little while to get there." Yamcha smiled and led the way.

Jeice and Burta followed last and smirked at each other as the unsuspecting walked ahead of them into danger's path.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Vegeta stormed down to berate Goku for his indiscretion. He pushed several men out of his way and pulled a drunken Goku from a mass of hugging men, singing songs out of tune and out of time.

"My Prince," He slurred, "Won't you have an ale and song to cheer you up? You're looking a but grumpy, you know."

Vegeta answered with a cuff over his head.

Kakkarot's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed. Vegeta caught him and dragged him back up to their room to the sounds of men cheering showering him with ale.

He dropped Goku on the floor and slammed the door shut behind him. Far from being angry, he was used to Goku's drinking sprees. 

Leaving him comatose on the floor, Vegeta walked to the window willing the woman, whatever her name was, not to come out and disturb him again. He watched the forest as the storm ravaged it. A flash of colour showed for a moment through the trees before disappearing. Vegeta narrowed his eyes in careful watch. It showed again and revealed a person as a woman walked clear of the last trees. Vegeta recognised her as the woman who was holding that last party. Behind her appeared two men, following purposely. Vegeta thought in satisfaction for a moment that perhaps they were coming to take away the annoying woman. His light thoughts were dashed when two figures appeared behind them. He recognised them straight away and flung himself from the window.

"They are here!" He gasped. "Gods help us, Burta and Jeice are here!" He gritted his teeth in anger at his inability to face them in a fight.

He pulled a jug of cold water off the table and felled it on Goku's head. "Wha…..?" He sat up, asking dopily. 

"Kakkarot, pull yourself together. Burta and Jeice are here. We have to leave now!" Vegeta shook him frantically in an effort to sober him.

"Okay, okay, I understand. I'll get Bulma." Goku flung himself to his feet, almost up-ending himself in the process.

"Kakkarot, pretend for tonight that you have a fully functioning brain, please?" Vegeta snarled, as he thrust all their belongings in a bag.

Goku stumbled to the next room and slammed the door open with the force of a gale wind. "Bul-ma!!!! Bul-ma!!!!!!" He yelled as he stepped carefully, not fully sober. 

She turned from her place before the fire, confusion swimming in her eyes. "Goku? What's going on?"

"We must leave now! Freeza's men are here, Gods, they have tracked us here!" Goku hauled Bulma off the floor as easily he would a baby, handed her a pack and carried her out the door.

Bulma, slow on the uptake, stood staring at Goku as he flung himself out of the room and began helping Vegeta remove any evidence of their being there. Soon, they both looked up and glared at her. "Bulma! Move yourself! We need to leave!" Goku yelled.

She snapped out of her daze and ran out of the little room, "What can I do? How can I help?"

"Get out of my way and leave us alone!" Vegeta snapped as he through his bag on his back and stormed past her and out of their rooms. Goku followed close behind and turned at the door, "Come one, Bulma. You can't stay here. Everyone knows you were here with us." He gestured for her to follow and disappeared out the door. Bulma sighed and walked out after the two men, soon breaking into a run to keep up with their fast pace, as they moved swiftly down the stairs leading to the crowded lower area of the hostel.

"Well, what's your plan?" Bulma snagged Vegeta's shoulder. He growled and pushed her away. "We escape. That's enough."

"Somehow I already knew that would be the gist of our moonlight run but I was hoping for something a little less vague and a little more set in stone!" Bulma said harshly.

Goku pushed past them both and peeked around the corner at the bottom of the stairs. "Burta and Jeice are searching the bar first. Come one we can leave through the front door and make our way round the hostel and continue our journey!"

Vegeta gestured for Goku to go first and he walked casually through the hall.

He grasped Bulma's arm and was about to lead them both across the floor when Bulma stopped at the sound of a familiar voice.

"You fool, that's one of the men Bulma fought. Quickly, go get Burta or Jeice!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Chichi stood with Yamcha and Tien in confusion as the two men, Burta and Jeice, shouldered past them snickering. "I cannot trust them. Something is not right." She whispered to her companions.

They had reached the hostel and Chichi had overheard the men talking. They had said something about catching men called Vegeta and Kakkarot. Chichi recognised those as the names of the two men. That in itself was innocent but Chichi was almost certain she had heard them say something about killing the woman. Unsure if they were talking about Bulma, she had tried to hear more but the wind had changed direction and had swept their words away from here.

Now, as the two men entered the bar, Chichi almost didn't see the tall man as he exited the room. Blinking, she nudged Tien. "Do you see that man leaving the hostel?"

"Yes, Chichi, why?" Tien was not paying attention to Chichi as he glanced around the room in search of Bulma.

"You fool, that's one of the men Bulma fought! Quickly, go get Burta or Jeice!" Tien paid attention then and bolted to the bar and yelled their names. The two men came stumbling out, carrying an ale each. When they saw Goku, they dropped their drinks and smirked. "Oy, Goku!" Yelled Jeice. "We've come to have a drink with you!"

Goku whirled around in shock as the two men approached him, feral grins on their faces. "Come one, Goku. There is no point trying to fight us. We'll just beat you senseless and return you to Freeza." Burta smarmed, "But we will make you a compromise. You inform us of Vegeta's whereabouts and we won't rearrange that handsome face of yours."

They were both shocked, however, when Vegeta strode out from out from behind a door and stood beside Goku. "I imagine it would be hard for you to think in any way when you have the intellect of a small bug. That is the only reason I can possibly understand for you two imbeciles coming here and challenging us. Do you think the you could ever beat us? The damage is done, our whereabouts are known, any other person would've run away by now."

"So you do know about the little casting Freeza put on us?" Jeice laughed. "We wondered."

"Now you know." Vegeta and Goku settled into fighting stances.

Chichi watched in disbelief. She felt a pinch at her side and dragged her eyes away from the spectacle before her. Bulma stood beside her with a look of anger upon her. "Why did you tell those two men we were here?"

"Because they were taking you captive and Yamcha wanted to rescue you?" Chichi answered, sensing they had somehow misunderstood the whole odd situation.

"By the Gods, Yamcha is a fool! When did you ever listen to him?" Bulma was almost crying in anguish. She could not watch Vegeta and Goku be taken away to their doom. It was too much to bear, knowing what they were being taken to.

"Bulma, why does this upset you? We have saved you from those ruffians." Yamcha enquired, wincing as Vegeta and Goku were struck down by Burta and Jeice.

Bulma pushed him away from her in disgust and anger. "Yamcha, how could you do this? It is your fault, it's all your fault! They are innocent!"

Yamcha stood taken aback. "I……I'm sorry, Bulma. I did not know."

"Your ignorance will not grant you forgiveness, Yamcha! Don't talk to me, help them!" Bulma, almost hysterical from watching Vegeta and Goku being thrown around the room, screamed at him, her voices breaking.

A crowd had gathered from the tavern and stood around the fight, cheering. In a parody of the events at Chichi's party, they were placing bets on who would win, live or die.

Burta smirked at Yamcha as he entered the fray. "Stay out of this, or I will have to kill you before I am ready."

Yamcha tried to strike him but was knocked against the wall and knocked senseless. In a huge effort, Burta and Jeice sent Vegeta and Goku flying to the wall as well, where they both remained, not rising. The villians laughed evilly and removed knives from their belts. They stalked over to where the fallen Saijjins laid and pulled them up. "Freeza wants you alive. He said nothing about you being returned uninjured." Burta snarled and he and Jeice thrust the knives into Vegeta and Goku.

"Nooo!" Bulma screamed and ran to their sides, uncaring of the two villians who stood right next to her. She pulled Vegeta, nearest to her, and tried to find his wound. The blood covered her hands and she sobbed. Her pity for their plight overwhelmed her and she struck Jeice, though it hurt him not.

Jeice only smirked at her and pulled his knife from Goku. "Seems you want a taste of my knife too." He thrust at her and Bulma couldn't move. She could only wait for the stabbing pain.

But it didn't come.

Yamcha fell from where he stood before her, dropping to his knees, the knife embedded in his chest.

"Oh no." Bulma's shaking hands covered her mouth, leaving a trail of Vegeta's blood. "Yamcha."

Burta and Jeice stood laughing behind her as she knelt beside him, catching him as he fell.

"It's okay, Yamcha. Everything will be fine." She tried to reassure him, while holding back her sobs. The fallen man grasped the knife in him and pulled it from his body, groaning softly.

Bulma covered the wound with her hands, shock setting in when she saw the dark, almost black blood seeping from between her fingers. Yamcha would not, could not live with this wound.

"I'm sorry, Bulma." He whispered. "I knew not what I did. Forgive me."

Bulma smiled reassuringly at him. "I didn't mean it. You're my best friend, Yamcha. I….I could not live without you."

He gripped her hands with his own and smiled at her. Bulma thought her heart might break. "You will, though. You will."

"No, I can't." Tears ran down her face. "It's not fair. Not without you."

"Bulma, you are the bravest person I know. And I will always be with you." Yamcha coughed and began shaking as blood ran from his lips. Bulma hugged him and waited for the tremors to pass. Once they had, she looked at him once more and kissed his forehead. "I love you always," she whispered and laid him down as his eyes clouded with death. 

A hand gripped her shoulder and, with strength she didn't think she had, Bulma turned to face who ever it was. Vegeta stood behind her with Goku at his side. Chichi was tending to Tien who was groaning on the floor nearby. Goku lifted her up. "We have to go." He said softly. He passed her to Vegeta who carried her out the door. The crowds parted around him. Bulma could not struggle, too ensnared in her grief to do anything except sob and stare over Vegeta's shoulder at Yamcha's prone body.

"Goodbye, Yamcha." She whispered and wept against Vegeta's shoulder as he carried her through the night.


	5. Act IV

****

ACT IV

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. Don't sue me.

Vegeta trudged through the slick wet leaves of over hanging vines, dirt streaked and soaking wet, with one numb shoulder from carrying a grief stricken woman, and wondered why the fates had chosen such a twisted, snarled path for him to walk. The latest difficulty was very much beyond any trouble he and Kakkarot had struggled with in the past, the very least of his current problems being the sleeping woman he was carrying. That, in part, could be blamed on Kakkarot, which somehow made it easier for Vegeta to bear because he could envisage the dressing down he would give to him when they met up in Vejjitasei.

Walking through the vines without even a spare arm to move them aside, or in Vegeta's case tear them down, Vegeta gritted his teeth. Until the woman woke up he could not use his arms, and he would not stop and waste time to wait for her to regain consciousness.

Since meeting the woman and having a charade of a fight with her dressed like a man, the Gods had denied him any good luck or chance at every possible turn. Not only had Kakkarot allowed the woman to join them, he had told her of their history. Not that Vegeta had proof, only his instincts and his knowledge of the fact that Kakkarot was a gullible, talkative fool who liked to spin tales and couldn't keep any secret, especially if the person asking was a pretty woman.

Vegeta passed through the last of the vines, only to be paused by his own anger and frustration at the obstacle before him. Muttering a few choice words under his breath, he hefted Bulma in his arms and strode out into the icy cold waters. He felt the woman stirring in his arms and rolled his eyes as she began to cry softly. When she hid her face against his chest, Vegeta was able to restrain himself from giving her a sound shaking. When he felt her tears begin to soak his shirt, he ignored her with a patience he felt was admirable by the Gods. However, when she began to cling to his arms and dig her nails in, Vegeta gritted his teeth and accompanied by a growl of acute frustration, he let his arms, followed by Bulma, drop into the water. 

Before Bulma's drop into the water, she had been awoke but unable to ask Vegeta to set her down, mainly because she was trying not to wail and scream. She had actually woken while Vegeta was still combating with the overhanging vines, although she had managed to ignore reality and its pains until the cold water Vegeta was wading through began to splash against her back. That had been the last Bulma could take and everything from the last night had hit her and not even Vegeta's presence could stop her tears from making themselves known.

The water covered her quickly, her tears lost in the fast flowing river. Bulma struggled to find her footing as the swiftly running water dragged her away from the bank. She was tumbled over and over until something wrapped around her arm and pulled her from the water. Gasping and heaving, Bulma pulled in air as she was towed across the river. She felt rocks scrape along her back before Vegeta picked her up once again. "Put me down! Gods damn you, put me down!" She shrieked.

Vegeta was only too happy to oblige.

Bulma hit the ground softly, not because of Vegeta, only because the grass grew tall and soft on this side of the river. Her grief and tears were gone, tempered by the quick temper she was known to have. "What are you doing? Where are you taking me?"

Vegeta threw his pack to the ground. "I am saving you from long pain and slow death."

Bulma stared at him for a moment before snapping, "Well, that's certainly vague, isn't it? Do you think you might explain a little further as to why we are in the middle of nowhere and why you dropped me into that frigid water?"

"If it will stop you from speaking to me then I would be only to happy." Vegeta walked over to a dead tree and tore some of its dead limbs away, throwing them into a pile. "Your friends gave us to Burta and Jeice. Kakkarot and I were stabbed by them, your friend was killed, we took them by surprise and killed them, Kakkarot has taken your black haired harpy of a friend and that bald man with him and you are coming with me."

Bulma refused to allow Vegeta to see her cry again but his mention of Yamcha was so callous! "Don't you talk about Yamcha any more!" She ordered. 

Vegeta only smirked uncaringly and continued, "Burta and Jeice had a casting over them. Any physical contact with either myself or Kakkarot would alert Freeza to our whereabouts. Because you and your friends were with us and you touched us the casting applies to yourselves also. No matter where you go, Freeza will send men to hunt you down and kill you. Hence Kakkarot decided we should take you all with us, in the hopes we could protect you."

"That seems logical but where is Chichi and Tien? Where is Goku? And why do you call him Kakkarot?" Bulma inquired. She sat down next to the pile of wood that Vegeta was converting into a fire.

"We have separated. We will join again when we reach Vejjitasei and we attack Freeza." Vegeta uttered nonchalantly as small flames licked the dry wood.

Bulma raised an eyebrow at that suggestion but refrained from questioning Vegeta further. He was looking decidedly unhappy about the situation already.

"We will camp here for the night." Vegeta stood and left without saying another word.

Bulma sat before the growing fire, contemplating how her life had suddenly been turned upside down. She laid down on the soft grass and closed her eyes, in an attempt to find sleep. However, she could not close her eyes without seeing Yamcha lying prone on the ground before her. Without Vegeta nearby to show his obvious disdain for her, Bulma felt her grief well inside her. Gripping her sides, she lay before the fire with tears for her lost friend trickling down the planes of her face.

Vegeta however, had not ventured far from the makeshift camp-site. On the edges of the fire circle he stood watching Bulma. With gritted teeth he shook his head. He could not stand to see people cry. Mumbling a curse he debated walking away and waiting for her to calm down or waiting by the fire. There was always the third solution of continuing on without her, but Vegeta knew Kakkarot would not appreciate that in the least. It appeared he valued the woman as a friend. 

Scowling mightily, Vegeta threw his hands in the air and then stomped to sit besides Bulma and the flickering flames. She looked up at him with such a tragic face, Vegeta could not help but laugh. Apparently she did not like him snickering at her because she sat up and threw a stick at him. Vegeta caught the stick and threw it into the fire.

"Why do you laugh at me!?" Bulma yelled, her voice breaking in sorrow. "Why do you find it comedic that I lost a dear friend tonight!?"

Vegeta regarded her face, awash with light. Swallowing the cutting remark he was going to say, he answered, "It has been a long time since I have seen any one mourn the way you mourn for your friend." He laughed again, though not in good humour. "It would be somewhat ludicrous in our situation."

Bulma, sniffing in a most un-ladylike manner, asked him, "Goku and yourself?"

"Myself, Kakkarot, many others." Vegeta yawned, so blasé, Bulma was stricken with curiosity and somehow pity for this horrible cold man. 

"I do not understand. Goku didn't explain the whole situation. I admit he gave me some information but, " Bulma paused and shrugged, "I suppose he did not explain himself well."

"Why am I not surprised?" Vegeta smirked. 

Bulma wondered how he could find humour in such a disturbing subject. It was disturbing to her, and it wasn't even her home or her people. "Please tell me?"

Vegeta looked away for some time. When he looked back, his face was blank of all statement. "Freeza overtook my land. Saijjins are strong but grow weaker with lack of training. Freeza forbode it. His people remain strong. They rule over mine, they own them." Vegeta spat out the last two words. "Tortures and murders are committed freely. The Saijjin race is dying and I cannot run any more."

Bulma remained silent, though she burned with unasked questions. She presumed Vegeta would tell more but he did not speak again that night.

* * * * * * * * *

The people watched as the fire sank into darkness. The stage caller strode out into the stage. "Good people, the journey undertaken now by our two heroes is both long and treacherous. To show you it all would take months of our time and Gods willing, we will not do that. Instead, you will see excerpts. Please forgive us for this transgression and enjoy the further telling of this story."

The gathered crowds watched the fire light again and burn bright and high. Two figures stood before it, shivering.

* * * * * * * *

"I cannot believe you made me journey over a snowy peak because you wished to avoid a pretty, flowery, warm valley pass!" Bulma snapped as she moved closer to the flames.

"Don't question me, woman! That valley pass contains a people who would kill you, slowly, then separate your body parts to serve as offerings to the Gods!" Vegeta yelled, trying not to show how cold and numb he was.

Bulma rolled her eyes in frustration. "Why don't you tell me these things, Vegeta! I am so sick and tired of you making every decision about what we do!"

"And you have the knowledge to make these decisions instead!" 

"I would bet the people in that valley aren't vicious as you say. You are just antisocial and you have control issues!" Bulma shrieked.

"I am not antisocial! I just don't like people!" Vegeta roared. Bulma answered with a side splitting laugh. Vegeta gritted his teeth. "Would you just sit down! I cannot bear the sight of you standing, shivering in those wet clothes." Vegeta muttered.

"Where are we now, Vegeta? Are we close to Vejjitasei?" Bulma sat and pulled off her cloak.

Vegeta sat down next to her and removed his cloak as well, followed by his shirt. "Somewhat. We will arrive soon." Bulma nodded, accepting his vague answer. Enjoying their arguments as much as she did, she was happy to talk to him in a civilised fashion. She looked over at him to ask him another question but was rendered speechless by the sight before her. Vegeta sat outstretched, his chest bare and smooth. Bulma licked her lips unconsciously, looking over the well muscled man before her. The fire sent light that seemed to absorb into him, giving him an irradiant look. Bulma came to her senses and looked away quickly, finally feeling her quick breath and her fast heart rate. 

She had not realised how handsome Vegeta was, until that moment. Their whole journey she had not looked to see him. The light played over him, softening him so that Bulma could see past his harsh exterior and see only the man he was, not the persona he wished for everyone to see. All that time, I didn't understand. Perhaps that is why Goku can be friends with him. He sees what I do. Not in the same way, I'm sure, but he sees Vegeta. 

Bulma smiled, surprisingly content. She almost did not wish the journey to end. She had enjoyed it.

* * * * * * * *

Vegeta dived deep into the water, letting its cold temperature cool his flaming self. Since the snowy pass, they had travelled far, less close to Vejjitasei than he had told Bulma. He sank down to the floor of the lake, trying to figure out when he had lost control.

They had camped that day next to the lake, Bulma proclaiming in infuriating detail how she could have done everything better. Vegeta could understand why she aggravated him so. And as if that wasn't bad enough, she had decided to wash in the lake without telling him so when he went down to the lake, innocently aiming to retrieve some water, he had seen far more of the woman than he had seen before. Far more than he wished to see.

The woman was beautiful. He had registered the fact when they were still at that hostel but had not cared. Since then, they had travelled hard and he hadn't looked to see her. But when she stood from the water, Vegeta's eyes had widened and so had another part of him. He had withdrawn from the lake, not wishing Bulma to see him. She had returned from her bathing smiling and happy. Vegeta attempted to ignore her but could not help casting glances every now and then. Eventually, he had given up on ignoring her and so decided a wash for himself would not go astray. He excused himself by ordering Bulma to find more wood for the fire.

So now he rose from the water. He looked over the landscape. Vejjitasei was close. His journey with Bulma was almost at an end. Vegeta wondered why he was discontent at that thought.

* * * * * * * * *

Vegeta strode along the path, Bulma following behind. They were surrounded by tall trees and could see into the forest or ahead of themselves. Vegeta knew where he was travelling though. He could see a dot of light at the end of the path and quickened his pace. Bulma heaved a sigh and tried to keep up. The dot grew quickly into a circle of light. The circle of light grew into hole at the end of the path. Vegeta pulled Bulma behind him and led her through the hole out onto a cliff. Bulma gasped at the sight before her. Beyond the edge of the cliff, a great city lay in the middle of a valley. 

Vegeta stood beside her. "That is the city of Vejjitasei, capital of my land. Freeza lives in the crown palace." He gestured at a tall, stone building that stood apart from the rest of the city. "Tomorrow night we will enter the city. Light is failing tonight. We will camp here."

Bulma looked over at him. "Where will you meet Goku?"

Vegeta frowned at her for a moment then answered, "That does not matter." He began setting up their camp, gathering wood. Bulma continued to watch the great city, built of stone. The buildings appeared old, even at the distance Bulma was from them. She sighed and looked away. She walked over to Vegeta and sat in front of him. "Vegeta, what are you going to do? Gods help me, I know you won't accept help from anyone."

Vegeta ignored her.

"What? Are you just going to walk up to Freeza and stab him? Do you really think that could ever happen? You need a plan!" Bulma began to raise her voice, a sure sign that she was about to fight.

Vegeta though, was already angry. "Do you think I have planned?! Do you think I have not dreamed of that moment!? Idiot woman, I have thought about this everyday since Freeza took over. I will kill him, I do not care how, but I will kill him!" Vegeta yelled passionately.

"You're not planning to find Goku, are you?" She whispered, her quick mind at work. "You're going to try by yourself!"

Once again, Vegeta ignored her. His silence was answer enough.

"Oh Gods above, Vegeta, why do you need to do this alone?" Bulma asked quietly. 

Vegeta turned away. He walked over to the cliff edge and sat down, his legs hanging over. Bulma sighed and stood behind him. They watched as the sun rose on the new day.

* * * * * * * * *

As the last of the light left the sky, Vegeta and Bulma entered the outskirts of the city. They had not talked much, neither wanting to begin another fight but neither content with the way things remained between them. All day, they had studiously avoided conversation. Instead, they had spent their time catching glances at each other. Both were at the same time sorry over the lost day and glad to be leaving the cliff behind.

Vegeta walked ahead of Bulma, straight to a hostel. They entered together and caught in their own personal thought of regret, neither saw the shadow that followed them, saw them enter and pay for a room, then skit away towards the palace.

* * * * * * * * * *

"The journey is over. Fate has brought them to a crossroads. Whatever happened after this moment, the sisters of fate spun their nets and ensnared the faring two in one net. They were joined." The stage caller said quietly, wistfully. The audience looked at one another, wondering what he spoke of. He spoke louder again, "They have entered the city. Now we have come to our final Act."

* * * * *


	6. Act V

****

A MUSE'S GIFT

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. Don't sue me.

****

ACT V

Bulma and Vegeta entered the room. Bulma flung her few belongings to the floor and watched as Vegeta did the same. He frowned to himself. "Freeza knows we are here. He will come soon. When he arrives and sees you, the casting will fade and die. You must leave afterwards, find a way to escape. He won't be able to trace you and you will be free."

Bulma could only nod.

The sound of stamping feet began to reach their ears. Outside soon became a cacophony of sounds, so loud and raucous, Bulma could not pick any one sound. She could figure out however that it was a great many men. Freeza's army was coming, probably Freeza himself.

Vegeta squared his shoulders and strode from the room. "Vegeta! Where are you going!?" Bulma watched him leave, then absurdly beset by anger at his rudeness, she followed him. "Listen to me! Damn you, would you stop!" Vegeta didn't stop, or turn or speak to her. Bulma ran to catch up with him. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled. "Vegeta, don't go! We could run away! We could run away forever! Why can't you just be happy with me?! Please," she stopped, realising she was on the brink of tears, "Please Vegeta, I don't want you to die."

Vegeta turned and looked her in her eyes. "I cannot run. This is my fate. This is what I must do." He paused, seemingly going to say something more, but changed his mind and strode quickly out of the hostel, leaving Bulma standing there alone.

Vegeta left quickly, not trusting himself to stay longer. He left the hostel and walked into the middle of a circle of Freeza's soldiers. Unbeknownst to him, beyond the soldiers were gathered Saijjins. He stood by himself as the soldiers parted and the object of his hatred stepped into the circle.

"Vegeta, my wayward Prince. I see you have returned." He spoke smoothly. Vegeta felt anger rise inside him. "I was sure you would return to me. You cannot live without my presence near you." He snickered. "I have spent years training you so."

"Freeza, your presence disgusts me. You will pay for your crimes against me, my people and the crown of Vejjitasei." Vegeta settled into his fighting stance. "I am going to kill you."

"I welcome you to try, my prince." Freeza smirked and beckoned him. Vegeta growled and flung himself at the usurper. Quickly, he discovered he was far outmatched when Freeza slowly broke several of his ribs. He struggled in vain to free himself from Freeza as Freeza grasped him by the throat and began the slow process of choking him. Kicking out, he managed to connect with Freeza's stomach making Freeza drop him. "Little prince, I have tolerated you for far too long. I grow weary even of beating you. I have yet to enjoy killing you. I have looked forward to this for far too long." Freeza gestured to a nearby soldier who threw him a sword.

Vegeta lay on the ground struggling to breath as he tried to fight his people's oppressor and yet he thought of Bulma. He hoped she would find a way to escape. He could not imagine her dying. As Freeza swung the sword towards his heart, he saw her beautiful face. Then as he expected the killing blow, he heard a bloodcurdling scream and saw a flash of blue hair. He heard the sword strike, he heard a well known voice gasp, he saw the sword slide through the familiar back of Bulma. She stood facing him, lips shaking. They looked down at the same time, in shock seeing the point of the sword jut from Bulma's chest. Then she fell out of his vision and he saw Freeza hold up the sword, now red. He could not move, as he watched the sword swing again. He ignored it, instead looking to Bulma as she lay on the ground. Unbelievable, he thought as the impact of the sword hit him, I am supposed to kill Freeza. He felt the cold metal cut through his heart and he fell, hearing the cheers of the soldiers and the gasps saijjins he had not known were there.

He lay beside Bulma. He watched her die. It didn't hurt him as he thought it would. She was beautiful, even in death, though her vibrancy and vivacity were gone. He smiled. He would see her soon.


	7. Epilogue

A MUSE'S GIFT

EPILOGUE

The stage caller watched in silence with the people as the lights of the stage faded over the actors. He watched with familiar sorrow. The audience watched in shock and disbelief. No story should end that way! 

"Good people, that is my story. I forewarned you that this was no fairytale. No real story ends with happily ever after. Especially not mine. I bid you farewell, and good life to you all." He left the stage and wild applause followed soon after. The crowds began to disperse and leave behind the story of Bulma and Vegeta. 

The stage caller congratulated the actors for a well done performance. He was about to join his wife for sleep when a young girl and her mother gained his attention. "Excuse me Sir," The girl started, "But I was wondering how you know that story if it was all true?"

The stage caller ruffled her hair, "It came to me in a dream, little one."

"Then how do you know it's a true story?" She tugged his pants.

He smiled in remembrance. "I knew them once, long ago." The girl and her mother were disbelieving and he was not of a mind to argue so he left them to meet actors and he joined his wife.

"The play was well executed, sweet." He kissed her. "They would've been happy. Well, perhaps not Vegeta but then he was never happy." 

"Do you think he's happy now, Goku?" Chichi asked him, kissing him gently. "Do you think Bulma looks down every once in a while and sees us?"

"I'm sure of it. Come, lets to bed." Goku smiled beguiling at Chichi and led her to the bed. 

"Will you ever tell what happened to us all that time?" 

"Perhaps." Goku said thoughtfully. "It would make for an interesting telling. But it won't ever be included in their play. It's another story. I will tell it later in life."

The two blew out the candle and darkness reigned.


End file.
